Delta Flyer
[[Datei:Delta Flyer.jpg|thumb|Der Delta Flyer.]] Der ''Delta Flyer'', meist nur ''Flyer'' genannt, ist ein von Thomas Paris entwickeltes Shuttle, welches von ihm auf die erhöhten Anforderungen im Delta-Quadranten und den Gebrauch an Bord der [[USS Voyager|USS Voyager]] ausgerichtet konzipiert wird. Aufbau Technische Besonderheiten [[Datei:Voyager und Flyer im Slipstream.jpg|thumb|Die USS Voyager und der Delta Flyer im Slipstream.]] [[Datei:Deltaflyer im Transwarpkanal.jpg|thumb|Der Deltaflyer fliegt aus eigener Kraft mit Transwarp.]] Der Delta Flyer unterscheidet sich in einigen Punkten erheblich von einem gewöhnlichen Shuttle. Der wesentliche Unterschied besteht neben dem auffälligen Aussehen darin, dass er wesentlich größer als ein normales Shuttle ist, was mehrtägige, vom Mutterschiff vollkommen unabhängige Missionen ermöglicht. Zusammen mit den leistungsfähigeren Sensoren, die denen der Voyager zum Teil überlegen sind, kann sich die Crew mit diesem Shuttle auf die Suche nach Vorratsergänzungen und auf wissenschaftliche Untersuchungen abseits des Kurses der Voyager begeben. Außerdem kann der Flyer durch Seven of Nines Kenntnisse über Borg-Technologie auch mit leistungsfähigeren Waffen ausgestattet werden. ( ) Bei mehreren Gelegenheiten ist der Delta Flyer mit Transwarpgeschwindigkeit geflogen. Einige Zeit nach seiner Inbetriebnahme ist der Flyer dazu genutzt worden, um innerhalb eines Quantenslipstream-Kanals vor der Voyager her zu fliegen und Sensorendaten über die Phasenvarianz zu übertragen, um den Kanal stabil zu halten, was allerdings misslang. Der Flug ist nach etwa 20.000 Lichtjahren abgebrochen worden. ( ) Nur wenige Wochen später wird der Flyer mit einer Transwarpspule ausgerüstet, um die gefangene Seven of Nine aus dem Borg-Unikomplex zu befreien. ( ) Datei:Delta Flyer im Hangar.jpg|Der Delta Flyer im Shuttlehanger der Voyager. Datei:Delta Flyer verlässt Hangar.jpg|Der Delta Flyer startet zu einer Mission. Design Das Design entstammt Entwürfen von Tom Paris. Der Rumpf ist sehr aerodynamisch geformt und ist mit den Luftbremsen auch bei Atmosphärenflügen sehr beweglich. Um die Aerodynamik zu verbessern, sind außerdem die Warpgondeln an ausfahrbaren Pylonen befestigt. Diese werden vor dem Beschleunigen auf Warpgeschwindigkeit ausgefahren und nach dem Warpflug wieder eingefahren. ( ) Verteidigungssysteme Der ganze Rumpf ist mit einer parametallischen Panzerung überzogen, welche den Flyer vor schädigenden Einflüssen einigermaßen schützt und aus einer duraniumverstärkten Tetraburniumlegierung besteht. Des Weiteren sind viele Systeme durch Technologie der Borg inspiriert oder verbessert. Dazu gehören zwei Werfer für Photonische Raketen und Unimatrixschilde. Der Flyer ist auch mit zwei vorderen und zwei hinteren Phaserbänken und einer Abschussmöglichkeit für Photonentorpedos am Bug ausgestattet. Unter Wasser ist er auch in der Lage, große, pulsartige Geschosse abzugeben. ( ) Interner Aufbau Cockpit [[Datei:Delta Flyer Cockpit.jpg|thumb|Das Cockpit des Delta Flyers.]] Das Cockpit bietet Platz für vier Personen. Zwei Stationen befinden sich direkt hinter dem Piloten, der alleine ganz vorne sitzt. Durch das große Fenster hat der Pilot eine gute Aussicht für seine Flugroute. Die Kontrollsysteme des Piloten ähneln denen von Captain Protons Raketenschiff, die von Tom Paris gefordert und angefertigt werden. Paris will damit erreichen, dass er den Flyer manuell und nicht über eine Konsole steuern kann. Hinter dem Piloten befinden sich zwei weitere Stationen die für die wissenschaftliche Erforschung und die Überwachung des Fluges für den Flyer verwendet werden. Im hinteren Bereich des Cockpits ist eine vierte Station. ( ) Datei:Delta Flyer Cockpit Voderansicht.jpg|Die Vorderansicht des Cockpits. Datei:Steuerkonsole des Delta Flyers.jpg|Die von Tom Paris entworfene Steuerkonsole im Cockpit. Achtersektion thumb|Der Eingang zur Achtersektion. Der Flyer besitzt einen großen, vom Cockpit durch eine Tür abgetrennten Heckbereich, der mit weiteren Arbeitsstationen ausgestattet ist. Diese Stationen dienen hauptsächlich der Forschung und wissenschaftlichen Analysen. ( ) Da manche Missionen mehre Wochen dauern können, ist die Achtersektion mit einem Wohnbereich mit Betten für die Crew ausgestattet. Für die Verpflegung sorgt ein Replikator mit angrenzendem Sitzbereich. Des Weiteren befindet sich in der Achtersektion eine Schalldusche. ( ) Für medizinische Notfälle ist der Delta Flyer mit einem ausfahrbaren Biobett ausgestattet, auf dem Verletzte ärztlich versorgt werden können. ( ) In der Achtersektion befindet sich ein Bereich in dem die Raumanzüge gelagert sind. Die Ausrüstung ist so gelagert, dass diese für die Crew schnell griffbereit ist. ( ) Datei:Biobett Delta Flyer.jpg|Das Biobett in der Achtersektion. Datei:Verschiedene Kontrollen Achtersektion Delta Flyer.jpg|Verschiedene Konsolen in der Achtersektion und das eingefahrene Biobett. Datei:Tom Paris und Seven im Flyer.jpg|Die Lagerung der Raumanzüge. Jefferies-Röhre [[Datei:Delta Flyer Jefferies-Röhre.jpg|thumb|Harry Kim in der Jefferies-Röhre des Delta Flyers.]] Obwohl der Delta Flyer ein Shuttle ist, besitzt er eine Jefferies-Röhre. Diese dient dazu, um unzugängliche Bereiche des Shuttles bzw. technische Einrichtungen erreichen zu können, um dort Wartungsarbeiten oder Reparaturen durchführen zu können. ( ) Fluchtkapsel [[Datei:Rettungskapsel Delta Flyer.jpg|thumb|Die Fluchtkapsel des Delta Flyers.]] Der Delta Flyer besitzt mehrere Rettungskapseln. Diese werden für die Evakuierung des Shuttles verwendet. Die Fluchtkapsel bietet Platz für eine Person, welche dort bis zu ihrer Rettung verbleiben kann. In der Fluchtkapsel befindet sich auch ein Steuerungs- und Kommunikationssystem. ( ) Einsätze Konstruktion [[Datei:Delta Flyer Konstruktion.jpg|thumb|Die Konstruktion des Delta Flyers.]] Nachdem die [[USS Voyager|USS Voyager]] im Delta-Quadranten gestrandet ist, werden im Laufe der Zeit viele der mitgeführten Shuttles immer wieder stark beschädigt oder gar zerstört. 2375 hält Tom Paris die Standardshuttle für zu klein und zu ungeeignet für den Delta-Quadranten. Er beginnt mit der Planung eines Universalshuttles für den Einsatz im Delta-Quadrant. ( ) Als eine Multispatiale Sonde der Voyager aus der Atmosphäre eines Gasriesen geborgen werden muss, wird klar, dass ein solches Schiff auch auf lange Sicht zwingend notwendig ist. Tom Paris zeigt für die Mission die Pläne seines neuen Shuttles den Delta Flyer. Captain Janeway stimmt schließlich den Bau zu. Unter der Leitung von Tom Paris, arbeiten Tuvok, Seven of Nine, Harry Kim, Vorik und B'Elanna Torres an dem Shuttle. Obwohl Tuvok gegen das Kontrollsystem aus dem Captain Proton Programm ist, besteht Paris auf diese Steuerung, da er den Flyer nicht über eine Standardkonsole fliegen will. Als Torres einige persönliche Probleme hat, entbindet Captain Janeway sie kurzzeitig vom Bau des Shuttles. Als Torres ihre Krise bewältigt hat hilft sie wieder mit beim Bau des Shuttles. Kurz darauf ist der Delta Flyer einsatzbereit. ( ) Datei:Entwurf des Delta Flyers.jpg|Ein Entwurf für den Delta Flyer von Tom Paris. Datei:Holografisches Modell des Delta Flyers.jpg|Ein Modell des Delta Flyers als Hologramm. 2375 [[Datei:Delta Flyer verschüttet.jpg|thumb|Der Delta Flyer begraben unter Tonnen von Gestein.]] Der erste Einsatz des Delta Flyers besteht darin, eine Multispatiale Sonde, welche in der Atmosphäre eines Gasriesen festsitzt, zu bergen, bevor dies den Malon gelingt. Während man auf der USS Voyager mit dem Bau des Delta Flyers beschäftigt ist, beginnen die Malon zeitgleich ein Shuttle zu modifizieren, damit dieses dem hohen Druck in der Atmosphäre des Gasriesen widersteht. Als die Malon ihr Shuttle starten, wird auch der Flyer trotz Probleme mit der Strukturintegrität ebenfalls losgeschickt. Die Sonde kann rechtzeitig geborgen werden, jedoch steht ein Hüllenbruch bevor, welcher aber von Lieutenant Torres mit einem behelfsmäßigen Kraftfeld erfolgreich eingedämmt wird. ( ) Einige Zeit später untersucht der Delta Flyer Terrasphäre 8 von Spezies 8472. Die Crew sammelt vom Shuttle aus Daten über die Station, während Chakotay sich in die Terrasphäre 8 begibt. Tom Paris und Harry Kim halten Kontakt mit ihm. Als der Chakotays Kontakt zum Flyer abbricht, fliegt die Voyager zur Terrasphäre 8, um Chakotay zu retten. Später gelingt es Captain Janeway eine Friedensvereinbarung mit Spezies 8472 abzuschließen und Chakotay kehrt auf die Voyager zurück. ( ) Später im Jahr stürzt der Delta Flyer aufgrund eines Ionensturms auf einen Planetoiden ab und wird unter drei Kilometer Fels begraben, wobei auch das Lebenserhaltungssystem ausfällt. Die Ortung und Bergung gestaltet sich sehr schwierig, jedoch können Shuttle und Crew noch rechtzeitig geborgen werden. ( ) Einige Zeit später versucht die Voyager mit Hilfe des Quanten-Slipstream-Antriebs zurück in den Alpha-Quadranten. Da es im Slipsteam einige Turbulenzen gibt fliegt der Delta Flyer vor der Voyager, um die Kurskorrekturen zu senden, damit die Voyager diesen ausweichen kann. [[Datei:Delta Flyer unter Wasser.jpg|thumb|Der Delta Flyer dringt in das Wasser der moneanischen Wasserwelt ein.]] Obwohl plötzlich der Kontakt zum Delta Flyer abbricht empfängt Seven of Nine eine Botschaft von Harry Kim mit neuen Kurskorrekturen. Aber anstatt den Turbulenzen auszuweichen beginnt sich der Quanten-Slipstream aufzulösen und die Voyager und der Flyer kehren in den normalen Raum zurück. Obwohl die Voyager es nicht nach Hause geschafft hat, wird die Reise der Voyager um zehn Jahre verkürzt. Später erfährt die Crew, dass die Botschaft von Harry Kim aus der Zukunft stammt. ( ) Einige Zeit später erreicht die Voyager die Moneanische Wasserwelt. Um diese Welt zu erforschen modifiziert Tom Paris den Flyer, damit der in die Wasserwelt eindringen kann. Durch die Modifikation kann der Flyer den hohen Wasserdruck aushalten. Tom Paris, Seven of Nine, Harry Kim und der Moneaner Riga erforschen die weiten tiefen der moneanischen Wasserwelt. Bei den Forschung stellt Paris fest, dass die Moneaner durch den extremen Ressourcenabbau ihre eigene Welt zerstören. Sämtliche Warnungen von Paris und Riga stoßen bei dem stellvertretende Konsul Burkus auf taube Ohren. Schließlich stehlen Paris und Riga den Flyer um die Sauerstoffraffinerien auf dem Planeten zu vernichten, um so den Planeten zu retten. Captain Janeway ist gezwungen den Flyer aufzuhalten und schießt einen Photonentorpedo auf den Flyer. Sie degradiert darauf Tom Paris für sein Verhalten zum Fähnrich und er erhält eine Arreststrafe von 30 Tagen. ( ) [[Datei:Delta Flyer erreicht den Unikomplex.jpg|thumb|left|Der Delta Flyer erreicht den Unikomplex.]] Wenige Wochen später benutzen Tom Paris, Seven of Nine und Naomi Wildman den Delta Flyer, um nach neuen Deuteriumvorräten für die Voyager zu suchen. Für Naomi Wildman ist es die erste Außenmission. Tom Paris lässt sie sogar kurzzeitig den Flyer fliegen und Naomi übernimmt darauf das Steuer. ( ) Kurz darauf wird der Flyer benutzt, um die von den Borg entführte Seven of Nine zu befreien. Für die weite Strecke zum Borg-Unikomplex wird das Schiff mit einer geborgenen Transwarpspule, sowie mit einem multiadaptivem Schild ausgerüstet. Es gelingt Captain Janeway Seven of Nine zu befreien, aber der Flyer wird von den Borg entdeckt. Die Borg-Königin verfolgt den Flyer mit ihrem Schiff durch den Transwarpkanal. Es kommt in den Kanal zu einem Kampf zwischen beiden Schiffen, bei dem der Flyer unterlegen ist. Der Delta Flyer erreicht im letzten Moment die Voyager und der Voyager gelingt es das Borgschiff zu vernichten. ( ) Tuvok verwendet den Delta Flyer dazu, um nach Harry Kim und Derran Tal zu suchen, welche sich mit einem Shuttle unerlaubt von der Voyager entfernt haben. Tuvok gelingt es mit dem Flyer die beiden aufzuspüren. ( ) 2376 [[Datei:Delta Flyer in der Graviton-Ellipse.jpg|thumb|Der Delta Flyer in der Graviton-Ellipse.]] Anfang 2376 verwenden Tuvok und Neelix den Delta Flyer, um diplomatischen Kontakt mit den Kesat aufzunehmen. Die Mission verläuft erfolgreich, aber auf den Rückflug zur Voyager, wird Tuvok von einer unbekannten Lebensform angegriffen. Tuvok verliert dabei sein Bewusstsein, er kann aber später vom Doktor gerettet werden. Mit Hilfe des Kesat, denn stellvertretenden Ermittler Naroq wird der Angreifer ermittelt. Es stellt sich heraus, dass die fremdenfeindliche Spezies Ba'Neth Tuvok angegriffen haben, um zu verhindern, dass diese entdeckt werden. ( ) Wenige Wochen später wird der Delta Flyer umgerüstet, um eine Graviton-Ellipse zu erforschen. Auf der Mission befinden sich Chakotay, Tom Paris und Seven of Nine. In der Graviton-Ellipse befinden sich die Überreste von vielen Schiffen, welche nicht mehr aus der Graviton-Ellipse heraus gekommen sind. Unter den Trümmern befinden sich auch die Überreste von ''Ares IV'', einem Forschungsschiff der Menschheit aus dem 21. Jahrhundert. Chakotay will sämtliche Daten über die Ares IV und ihren verschollenen Piloten John Kelly sammeln. Er versucht die Ares IV mit dem Traktorstrahl zu bergen, als die Graviton-Ellipse mit einem Asteroid aus dunkler Materie kollidiert. Der Flyer kann die Graviton-Ellipse nicht mehr rechtzeitig verlassen und wird bei dieser Kollision beschädigt. Chakotay wird dabei verletzt. Der Flyer hat kaum noch genug Energie um die Graviton-Ellipse zu verlassen und droht mit ihr im Subraum zu verschwinden. Seven of Nine gelingt es einen Ionenverteiler von der Ares IV zu bergen, um somit kann der Flyer mit Hilfe dieser alternative Energiequelle die Graviton-Ellipse im letzten Moment zu verlassen. Seven gelingt es auch den Leichnam von John Kelly zu bergen und auf der Voyager wird ihm zu Ehren eine Gedenkfeier abgehalten. ( ) Einige Zeit später erforschen Chakotay, Tom Paris, Harry Kim und Neelix einige Systeme. Diese Außenmission dauert zwei Wochen. In dieser Zeit scannen sie 15 Planeten und können sie auch einige Dilithiumvorräte besorgen. Bei dieser Mission geraten die vier unter den Einfluss des Mahnmals auf Tarakis, durch das die vier Erinnerungen eines Krieges erleben. ( ) thumb|left|Der Delta Flyer fliegt in den Planetenring. Als die Voyager von einer elektromagnetischen intelligenten Lebensform übernommen wird, muss das gesamte Schiff kurzfristig evakuiert werden. Dazu wird auch der Delta Flyer verwendet. Nach zwei Tagen kehrt die Crew zurück zur Voyager. ( ) Während sich die Voyager im Orbit von Norcadia Prime befindet und die Crew zum größten Teil ihren Landurlaub auf den Planeten verbringt, nutzt Captain Janeway den Flyer, um den Planeten Pendari zu erforschen. Später werden Seven of Nine und Tuvok mit ihrem Shuttle von Penk entführt und für die Tsunkatse-Spiele eingesetzt. Die Voyager greift das Schiff von Penk an und mit Hilfe des Delta Flyers können Tuvok und Seven of Nine gerettet werden. ( ) Kurz darauf befinden sich Chakotay, Tom Paris, Harry Kim und Neelix auf einer Mission, als der Delta Flyer von einem Borg-Kubus angegriffen wird. Es kommt zu einem kurzen Kampf zwischen den Borg und dem Flyer. Die Borg erfassen den Flyer mit ihrem Traktorstrahl und schleppen diesen in ihren Hangar. Beim Kampf gegen den Kubus befindet sich Harry Kim in einer Jefferies-Röhre und wird dort verletzt. Dabei verliert Kim sein Bewusstsein. Die Borg nehmen die Crew mit Ausnahme von Kim gefangen. Der Kubus wird nur von Borgkinder kontrolliert die später mit der Voyager um die Freilassung der Geiseln verhandeln. Später gelingt es Captain Janeway mit Hilfe von Seven of Nine mit den Borgkindern zu verhandeln. Die Verhandlungen verlaufen schließlich erfolgreich, die Geiseln werden befreit und die Borgkinder werden vom Borg-Kollektiv getrennt. ( ) [[Datei:Delta Flyer abgestürzt.jpg|thumb|Der abgestürzte Delta Flyer.]] Einige Wochen später will Captain Janeway einen Klasse-T-Cluster erforschen. Diesen Cluster erforscht sie mit dem Delta Flyer. Bei dieser Mission begleiten die Crewmen Mortimer Harren, William Telfer und Tal Celes. Während der Mission reißt eine Anomalie ein Stück der Außenhülle vom Delta Flyer und neutralisiert 90% der Antimaterie, wodurch der Flyer nicht mehr auf Warp gehen kann. Janeway sendet darauf einen Notruf an die Voyager. Da der Flyer nicht mehr über genügend Energie verfügt, um den Warpantrieb zu nutzen, schlägt Captain Janeway vor, vom Orbitalring eines nahe liegenden Gasriesen der T-Klasse radiogene Partikel aufzufangen, um den Warpreaktor damit zu reinitialisieren. Durch eine weitere Anomalie wird Tefler von Bord gebeamt. Kurze Zeit später erscheint Telfer wieder, jedoch hat sich eine wurmartige Lebensform in seinem Körper eingenistet. Als diese Kreatur Tefler verlässt tötet Harren diese mit einem Phaser. Daraufhin wird der Flyer erneut angegriffen. Janeway versucht, mit dem Delta Flyer Schutz im Orbitalen Ring des Gasriesen zu finden, doch die Anomalie folgt ihnen und kommt rasch näher. Janeway plant, die Radiogenen Partikel im Ring zu entzünden und den Auswirkungen der Explosion dann augenblicklich mit dem zwischenzeitlich wieder verfügbaren Warpantrieb zu entrinnen. Da das ein gefährliches Unterfangen ist, bittet Janeway die drei Crewmitglieder zuvor, den Flyer mit den Rettungskapseln zu verlassen. Jedoch wollen Tal und Telfer nicht von Janeways Seite weichen und auch Harren steuert mit seiner Rettungskapsel nicht wie befohlen zur Flucht an, sondern versucht, die Angreifer vom Flyer abzulenken, woraufhin er zurückgebeamt wird und der Delta Flyer der Explosion gerade noch entkommen kann. Die Schockwelle holt den Flyer zwar ein, zerstört ihn jedoch nicht. Schließlich kann die Crew von der Voyager gerettet werden. ( ) [[Datei:Zerstörung des Delta Flyers.jpg|thumb|left|Die Zerstörung des Delta Flyers durch die Borg.]] Einige Zeit später stiehlt die Verbrecherin Dala den Delta Flyer und versucht damit der Voyager zu entkommen. Aber Tom Paris und der Doktor halten sich an Bord des Flyers versteckt und können sie später überwältigen. Später können auch die Kollegen von Dala überwältigt werden und müssen ihr Diebesgut zurückgeben. ( ) Während einer Forschungsmission wird der Delta Flyer schwer beschädigt. Auf den Befehl von Torres verlässt Harry Kim mit einer Fluchtkapsel den Flyer. Torres muss mit dem Flyer auf einen fremden Planeten notlanden. Auf dem Planeten wird Torres von dem Poet Kelis gefunden. In ihrem Fieberwahn erzählt sie die Geschichte der Voyager und Kelis dichtet daraus die Geschichte der Voyager-Ewigen. Später bittet Kelis Torres um Hilfe, damit er seine Geschichte weiter erzählen kann. Torres fordert dafür als Gegenleistung, dass Kelis ihr Dilithiumkristalle, welche reichlich auf der Planetenoberfläche vorhanden sind, besorgt. Kim, der zu dem Planeten zurückgekehrt ist findet Torres im beschädigten Flyer. Schließlich werden die beiden von der Voyager gerettet und der Flyer wird geborgen und repariert. ( ) Ende des Jahres wird der Delta Flyer von Captain Janeway, Lieutenant Commander Tuvok, und Lieutenant Torres benutzt, um sich einem taktischen Kubus zu nähern, mit dem Ziel, diesen zu infiltrieren. Nach einem kurzen Gefecht mit den Borg wird der Flyer zerstört, allerdings gelingt es den Dreien, sich noch rechtzeitig auf den Kubus zu beamen. ( ) Anfang 2377 wird der Nachfolger des Flyers, der ''Delta Flyer'' II gebaut. ( ) Hintergrundinformationen Bis der Delta Flyer eingeführt wurde, hat man für die Shuttles konventionelle Modelle benutzt, die man abgefilmt hat. Der Delta Flyer war von Beginn an vollständig computeranimiert. ca:Volador Delta cs:Delta Flyer en:Delta Flyer (2375) ja:デルタ・フライヤー pt:Delta Flyer ru:Дельта флаер Kategorie:Shuttle